1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a manufacturing process of MEMS device, and more particularly to a manufacturing process of MEMS device with simplified electrical conducting paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the conceptualization of microelectrical mechanical system (MEMS) devices in the 1970's, they have progressed from laboratory curiosity to integration in high-end systems, and, more recently, to widespread application in popular consumer devices. A MEMS device including a moving component achieves various functions of the MEMS device by sensing or controlling the physical quantity of the movements of the moving component.
In order to increase the level of integration or functionalities for a MEMS device such as a magnetic sensor, the required circuit may be disposed on a surface of a moving MEMS component. However, according to prior art MEMS devices, a circuit disposed on a surface of a moving MEMS component is electrically connected with a substrate or to the outside by means of wire bonding. In such way, not only the complexity of the manufacturing process is increased, but a larger area of the substrate is also occupied, thereby hindering the progress of volume reduction of the MEMS device.
Therefore, it is highly desirable that the electrical conducting paths of the MEMS device to be simplified so as to raise the level of integration of the MEMS device.